His smile, her laugh
by oiwidthepoodles
Summary: Elizabeth needs a break, and decides to have a movie night. John joines her. COMPLETE! SHEPWEIR fluff!
1. The Princess Bride

"I need a break," Elizabeth said to herself as she looked at the amount of worked she had done in the last four hours.  
She thought about what she should do, and an idea hit her. She got up, walked past her desk, and headed for Atlantis's movie stash. She walked through a set of halls, and found the door marked "RECREATION ROOM". Elizabeth pushed the door open, and walked over to the small shelf of DVD's. "The Princess Bride sounds good," she thought. 

She then turned off the lights, put the DVD in the DVD player, pressed play, and jumped onto the couch in front of the tv.

"My name is Inigo Montoya, you killed my father prepare to die," Elizabeth heard someone say behind her, and she jumped.

"John, I didn't hear the door open."

"Let's just say you can call me Bond, James Bond." Elizabeth let out a small giggle.

"Well James, care to join me?"

"Don't mind if I do."

John sat down next to Elizabeth.

"So, Princess Bride?"

"Yep"

"Classic"

"When I was 12 I watched this movie almost everynight for a month. I had a huge crush on Cary Elwes, and loved the sword fighting."

"Really?" John asked.

"Yes." Elizabeth blushed and laughed.

"Now, if you are done making fun of me, I would like to watched the rest of the movie!" she said trying to sound annoyed.

"Alrighty...Mrs.Elwes."

Elizabeth just rolled her eyes, and punched him on the shoulder.

The reast of the movie was watched in silence.

* * *

They sat in silence as the movie credits scrolled across the screen. 

"Another," John asked.

"Sure"

"I pick this time, though."

He walked over to the shelf, and looked at it as if he was reading a very hard book.

"Need any assistance, John?"

"No, No I'm fine"

"ah ha"  
He walked over to the DVD player and put the disk in.

"I think you'll enjoy this one," He said as he gave Elizabeth a funny look. They sat on the couch waiting for the movie to start. The beginning credits rolled, and then the title.

"Remember the Titans! Elizabeth shouted.

John turned to face her, and gave her a HUGE grin.

"My favorite!" he said as if he were a crazed four year old.

She rolled her eyes, but continued to watch as the movie unfolded.

What is it with Men and football, she asked herself.

They watched the movie in silence. Elizabeth looked over at John every few minutes, and she thought he looked like a kid in a candy store. She smiled to herself, thinking that he looked quite cute when he looked like that. Even though she liked that John was having a good time, she had to admit that the movie definetley wasn't her style. So, she was very excited, but very sad as the credits rolled down the screen. They watched until the very end, sitting in silence.  
Elizabeth sighed and turned the tv off.

"Wow!" she said looking at her watch. "It's past midnight."

John yawned, "I guess we lost track of the time."

"Yeah"

Call it a night?" he asked.

"Ok," she said a bit disappointed.

The two friends got up and started to walk towards the door.  
"Hey Liz?"

"Yes, John," she said through as huge yawn.

"We should do this again, you know, just the two of us hanging out."

Elizabeth smiled. "That would be great."

"Alright, how 'bout next week same time, same place."

"Perfect."

"See ya then."

"Of course, James."

They bothed laughed and headed to their quarters, each going the opposite way. Elizabeth walked down the hall thinking of his boyish smile, and messed up hair, and John thinking about how she would react, and the way she would laugh at his choice for a movie next time.


	2. speachless

Hey everybody! I was thinking of adding another chapter to this story, but didn't really have the inspiration to do it intil someone said I should(Thanks Tinuviel Undomiel!)

* * *

"Will this day ever end? Elizabeth asked herself as she yet again had to listen to Rodney ramble on and on about some topic she forgot about a half an hour ago. She had been very antsy all day, thinking about her and John's second movie night.  
They were supposed to have it in forty-five minutes, and she wanted to be able to go to her quarters and fix herself up a little for John...

"And that's what I think we should do." Rodney finished, interupting her thoughts.

"Yeah sure, that's fine, Rodney."

"Really?"

"Yep" she said. With that Rodney skipped out of the room.

She sighed, laying her head in her hands. "Finally, he's gone!" Realising this made her jump out of her chair. "I need to get ready!" Elizabeth rushed out of her office, ignoring everyone's stares.

* * *

Every step John made down to the "RECREATION ROOM" made him more nervous. Would she like the movie he picked out? That question kept going through his mind over and over. He kept reasuring himself, "Of course she'll like it John, she loves anything you do"  
And every time he said that he laughed. But, his silent giggles turned into nervous stares when he saw her opening the door to what he now suddenly found himself calling the room that would be the death of him. She looked so beautiful even from a distance,  
her hair was combed, and freshly curled, and it looked like she glowed when she walked. Was he going to be able to make through the night without having a heart attack?

* * *

Elizabeth walked proudly through the halls of Atlantis. She was very happy about the way she looked, and was very excited to see John's reaction. She reached the door, and started opening it when she saw John walking around the corner and stop in mid step.  
She decided to pretend not to notice him, and close the door. As soon as it closed she let out a small giggle, and sat on the couch to waiy for him. She sat there fiddling with her hair for about two minutes, when it seemed he finally got the courage to come in. "Note to self," she thought,"give John crap about this later."

* * *

"Hey Liz'beth" he said.

"Hello John"

"So, ready for another movie night?"

"Definetley," she said trying not to laugh out loud because of seeing him so nervous.

"All right."

John walked over to the shelf full of DVD's, while Elizabeth went to shut off the lights. "Hope she likes this",he thought, and walked over to the tv and put the disk in. The movie started, and the beginning credits started to roll. Elizabeth watched intently while John watched for her reaction.

"The Neverending Story?" she asked, and started to laugh.

"Yep, so this never ends."

"You never cease to suprise me, John."

"Hey, at least you don't have a reason to call me Mr. Predictable!"

"True," she said gigling, and turned back to watch the movie.

Half way through the movie Elizabeth turned to look at John. Just like last week he had the same boyish smile plasterd on his face. But yet there was something different in his eyes. Whatever it was, she didn't seem to be able to put her finger on it and right when she thught she almost had it he turned his head to look at her. She quickly went back to watching the movie, trying not to blush.

* * *

John wasn't very interested in the movie, but he was trying not to show it. He was to preoccupied by the fact that Elizabeth was starring at him. "Do I have something in my teeth?" he asked himself. Finally, he turned to face her, but she quickly went back to watching the movie as he did so. He saw her blush, and told himself,"Note to self, give her crap about this in the future."

* * *

As the movie drew to a close, the two started to yawn more than they both could count. John turned the tv off, and turned to face her.

"Like it?"

"Love y...loved it" she stutered. "That was a close one, Liz", she thought.

"Good",John said pretending not to notice her little slip.

"Well, I guess we should call it a night."

"Sure"

They both got up quickly, and before they knew it bumped into each other and fell to the floor. Elizabeth fell first, with John following and fell on top of her.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, John."

"Don't worry about it."

They both got up, and started laughing.

"That was awkward," Elizabeth said, letting out a another string of laughs.

"Yes, yes it was."

They both walked to the door, and stopped in front of it.

"Same time next week?" she asked.

"Yep and you get to choose the next movie."

"It will be an Honor." She grinned.

Elizabeth grabbed the doorknob, but John stopped her.

"Lizzie."

"Yes?"

John silently walked up to her and gave her a small, but sweet kiss.

"I can't wait."

With that John stepped in front of her and walked out the door, leaving Elizabeth speachless.


	3. King Arthur night

The next week went by quickly for John and Elizabeth, but whenever they were together it was very awkward. They tried to talk about what had happened at last week's movie night, but whenever they seemed to finally be alone someone or something interrupted them. So, they silently agreed to forget about it, and if it ever came up they would talk about it then. The day of the movie night came and went just like the week had, and they both soon found themselves sitting on the couch in the "RECREATION ROOM". 

"So Elizabeth, what are we watching?", John asked. 

"Well, I decided on King Arthur."

"Hmm, I don't think I've seen that one."

"Good, then you will actually have to pay attention...hopefully." After saying this Elizabeth gave him a wink, grabbed the DVD off the shelf, and put it in the player.

"What is that supposed to mean?" he asked trying to sound offended.

"Nothing"

She sat down next to John on the couch.

"Now, you have to pay attention!"

"What if I don't?

I'll punch you", she said laughing. 

John stuck his tongue out at her, and turned to watch the movie. While Elizabeth rolled her eyes, and followed suit.

Twenty minutes into the movie John looked at Elizabeth, and thought she looked cold. He decided to take his chances, and moved closer to her on the couch. He slipped his arm over her shoulder, and whispered into her ear,"You looked cold." She nodded and kept watching the movie, silently smiling a hundred watt smile.

John didn't noticed when Elizabeth fell asleep. She had layed her head down on his shoulder a while ago, and thought she was just resting. So, he rested his head gently on hers, and before he knew it he was asleep too.

They both woke up suddenly, when John accidently hit Elizabeth in the face. 

"Ouch"

"Sorry, Liz'beth", he said sleepily.

"That's fine. I can't believe we fell asleep!"

"Me 'either"

"What time is it?" she asked looking around tiredly.

John looked at his watch. 

"3:00 in the morning"

"O my, I guess we better call it a night then."

"Alright."

They both walked to the door.

"Same time?"

"Yep", John replied.

"Alright"

They both smiled at each other, and slowly leaned in for a long, and wonderful kiss.

"I'll walk you to your room." John said quietly.

"You don't have to."

"I want to."

They walked out of the room, and made their way down to Elizabeth's quarters hand-in-hand. One thinking about the other's smile,  
and one thinking about the others laugh. 


	4. together

I'm back, and you all know the drill...REVIEW!

* * *

It had been a month since John and Elizabeth had started dating, and it had also been a month since they had had a movie night. 

Not that they had meant to neglect having them, they just had so much going on. They were also trying to explore different

ways of spending time with each other, for example: taking walks hand-in-hand on the mainland, having picinics on her balcony,

watching the stars, and strangely enough playing chess John, who suprisingly beating her ass every time. But, as much fun as

they were having, they felt like they were missing something. And so, as their 1 month anniversary came closer and closer,

Elizabeth decided to do something special for John.

* * *

"Hey Lizzie", John said as he walked into her office.

"Hey"

John went around behind her chair, and put his arms around her.

"What you doin'"

"O, you know, normal, boring reports", she said, getting up and kissing John hard on the lips.

"Hi"

"Hello!"

They kissed again for a few minutes, but Elizabeth pulled away.

"So, it will be a month on Tuesday"

"Yeah", he said questioningly"

"Well, I was wondering if you wanted to have movie night that night"  
John suddenly became very perky, and said "GREAT!"

Elizabeht gigled at his enthusiasm, and continued, "Ok,how about at seven then?"

"That's perfect."

"Alright, I promise it will be perfect."

"Believe me, I belive you." They laughed, and leaned in for another kiss, this one short and sweet.

"I got to go, but I'll see you later, Lizzie."

"Ok, bye hun."

Elizabeht sat down, wondering if she should pick a romantic movie, or an action movie. Neither were sounding very perfect for the occasion.

* * *

Next one should be up soon, hope you liked it! REVIEW PLEASE! 


	5. Black eyes are hot!

Hey everyone! Well, it's finally done, and it's been fun! But, it had to end sometime!

Thanks for the great support and keep up the great reviews!

oiwidthepoodles

* * *

"Five minutes" Elizabeth said as she looked at her watch. She then looked at the tv, and started pacing. Why was she so nervous? They had had movie nights before. "Three minutes" she said. She stopped pacing, and moved to sit on the couch. "I need to look cool and relaxed" she thought.  
So, she sat there for what seemed to her like two seconds, when John came walking throught the door.

"Hey" he said as he went over to Elizabeth.

"He...John!"

John had been about ten feet away from the couch when he had tripped on his feet and fallen face first into the couch.

"John, are you ok!"

Elizabeth kneeled next to John, and helped him sit up.

"You know, you did decide to date me because I'm graceful"

They laughed, but John laughed a little to hard and winced.

"Are you ok?"

"I think I might have gotten a black eye."

"We should take you to the infirmary."

Elizabeth helped John up and they walked slowly to the infirmary to see Carson. As they walked John suddenly felt dizzy, and blacked out.

* * *

John woke up in an infirmary bed two hours later feeling like a small train het him.

"Well, Lad, your clumsiness has finaly come back to haunt you", Carson said as he looked at John's newly formed black eye.

Elizabeth laughed from her chair next to John's bed. John responded to her with a grunt.

"It seems to me like you'll be staying here for the night. lad, since you have a concusion." Carson said, and the finished what he was doing and left the two alone.

"So, I guess we'll have to do the movie night another night", he said, disappointed.

"Yeah, but maybe we shouldn't do it for awhile." Elizabeth said. "Because, of course, you want that black eye to heal before you give yourself another one. She laughed, but he attempted to glare at her, which failed miserably because he didn't have the heart to glare at her.

"I'm just kidding", she said. Elizabeth got up and kissed John softly on the lips. He sat there speachless, while she sat down again and took his hand.

"You know,"Elizabeth said,"your black eyes kind of hot!"

They exploded into a fit of giggles, and after a long talk, and many kisses, fell asleep dreaming of his smile and her laugh.


End file.
